Darkness Returns
by Dovahkiin1412
Summary: One year after a case of Night howlers, evil intentions back threatened. Not only Zootopia, but the whole world is in danger. Cases of bombing, theft of forbidden materials, a mysterious night creature, and the appearance of a beaver who claiming to be a secret agent. Can a police couple handle it?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys ... !**

 **It was the first time we met, yeah because this is my first story in Zootopia fanfiction, so sorry if the story is a rather boring.**

 **Oh and one more, English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar. ****Honestly, I come from Indonesia. So, my native language is Indonesian**

 **I think it is enough for the introduction.**

 **We further into the story. Happy reading**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prologue

* * *

Somewhere, twenty miles away from Zootopia, there is a natural rain forest (unlike in Rainforest districk). There is a large river that crossed the vast forests, and there is also a beaver was swimming in the river. He seemed very alert, behavior like people who are scared of someone.

He look right and left, as he feels there is no an animal around him, he began to dive into the river. The river enough wide, about a hundred meters (can be like the Amazon river) and quite deep.

The beaver was a dive and finally he found something interesting. After entering a hole in the bottom of the river, he's such inside a building, or in other words he is in a building at the bottom of the river.

He immediately hid after he managed to enter the building. He sneaked in while walking toward a long, dark hallway, at the end of the tunnel there is a room, such the hall, and there was no one there. The hall was quite large and spacious, the roof is not flat, but rather like a dome. There are many hallways leading to the hall. After he made it through the hallway, he immediately issued a sort of hook tool that is in his left hand and fired the clasp towards the air vent, and immediately hide behind the air vent located on the upper right side of the hall.

After waiting a few minutes, came some mountain sheeps wearing a lab coat in which one of them carrying a medium-sized suitcase. The sheep were put on a table, then suddenly appeared a bat coming from another hallway.

As soon after the bat had landed on a chair, a black fluffy lamb opened the suitcase.

Beaver who was hiding behind the air vent and then go out and shoots the hook in the middle of the dome, so that he could know the contents of the suitcase and photographs.

Look the suitcase contains an iron rod, much like a stick.

"So, what do you think?" A black sheep said, speaking after he closed the suitcase.

"Not bad." Answered bat shortly, "But I'll give you a suitcase containing the money there," Bat pointing towards a suitcase in a corner of the hall, "When you make more." The sheep were shocked and confused and then he answering, "But, it's not our deal."

"Our deal is over." The bat replied with a malicious smile and showed his fangs, "But okay, if you do not want to." The bat raised his right wing and wolves immediately carrying a suitcase that contain the money.

"Okay, okay." Lamb said, "We will be trying our best to make more of the devices. But we want our pay was increased three-fold. "

"That's not a problem." The bat said proudly.

The beaver immediately jump from the roof and fired on the clasp towards suitcase that contain tools that are on the table. The sheep and bats surprised. After otter managed to pull the suitcase into his hands, the bat cried out, "Do not let him get away with that suitcase !" Then immediately come pack of wolves with a firearm in his hand.

The bat smiled wickedly, "You're surrounded. Now quickly submit the suitcase or your life."

The beaver simply raised both hands holding a suitcase upstairs, and then suddenly a marble-sized balls falling from his glove. Balls marbles turns is a smoke bomb. As soon as the smoke , filled the hall, the sound such a man who is fighting. And after the smoke was gone, seen some wolves that covers a hallway fainted on the spot.

Now, bat brow puckered, he cried aloud, "Quickly catch him." The wolves are left immediately chase him.

The beaver have arrived at a place he first entered. Before he had time to fire the hook to the door that covers the exit hole he was shot in the leg and a suitcase fell onto the ground. One of them immediately took the suitcase and brought it to their boss, the bat, "Good job, now finish him."

The beaver had been besieged from all sides, except the top. He aware of it and immediately fired the clamps toward the outlet. Immediately after the metal plate falling, then no clog the water that comes from above. Remembering the building was located on the riverbed.

Then, the water filled the room that led to the wolf is helpless in the water, "Quickly close the room." Shouted the bats. Before the water entered the hall, the door was closed and the hall was not under water, "I think he managed to escape," Bat said to himself, "Now attack him quikly from the mainland."

A wolf then howling and sound to the mainland. Some wolves have been gearing up, and after a beaver appears on the surface of the river he was not aware of the attack. He was shot continuously until the river water turned a red blood, but he was still alive and tried to escape by swimming very quickly. Seeing this, one wolf was soon enter into a small sized warships and chase him. He immediately fired a torpedo and precise about the poor beaver .

After the wolf approached him and found his body floating on the surface of the water, he was immediately informed his boss, "Boss, he's dead."

The Bat smiled, "Good, good. With the disappearance of agent Ottermly , who can stop us?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, it was only the beginning of the story, or it can be called a prologue. Next chapter we can meet with Judy and Nick as usual and it seemed that the bat is their new enemy.**

 **If there are any suggestions from you or comment you about my first story, please write a review or PM me.** **Because every review of you very meaningful to me.**

 **Please, Leave a Review**


	2. A bomb explosion

**Hey guys ...!**

 **Meet again in the second chapter. Well, even if there is no response from you about the previous chapter, both of review or PM me. Maybe because the previous chapter is not so interesting, but it was the introduction of the story so that you can follow the storyline. I will not give up and will finish this story until the end.**

 **I also want to thank Reader Fever who have been following this story and added to the list of favorites.**

 **Well, this is my second chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : A bomb explosion

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Zootopia, where prey and predators live in peace. Since the case of night howlers has been solved, they feel no threat anymore. At that time, many mammals who returned from their regular jobs. They went home to congregate with their families and have dinner together.

Such as at the headquarters of ZPD, a prestigious law enforcement agencies throughout Zootopia. The officers have already started leaving the building of ZPD to return to their homes. But inside there is still a rabbit who was checking her locker and walked toward the exit door.

When she walked through the lobby, she greeted a cheetah who was taking care of his stuff at his desk, "Hey, Clawhauser." She greeted with a friendly, "Need help?"

Clawhauser find the source of the sound and looked down his desk, "Oh, Hi Judy. No thanks, I'm done." He said, and then re-organize his stuff. Suddenly he remembered something, "Oh yes." He took a medium-sized parcel, "Someone sent this to you earlier." Clawhauser handed the parcel.

Judy accept this and asked, "Oh, thank you. But from whom? "

"I do not know. There simply writing your name and ZPD sign address, but no sender's name." Clawhauser answered, lifting his shoulders.

"Oh, okay. So, I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Judy waved, then walked out of the building.

In front, there is a fox who rested his body in a car and lowered his head, "Very long time. I've been waiting half an hour." He said with annoyance.

Judy just smiled, "Sorry Nick. Earlier, there were some reports that should I collected."

"Okay." Nick then opened the car door,"After you."

"Oh, thank you." Judy went into the car, followed by Nick who was sitting in the driver's seat.

On the way, they had a conversation.

"So, what about your reports?" Judy asked.

Nick's face turned pale, "Uh, yes-yes ... I mean no. I have not made it." Nick said nervously.

Judy simply breathe, "You know, right? Your report should be completed and collected tomorrow."

"Alright." Nick replied with a tone of disappointment, "Bad luck, but this evening I want to relax." He said to himself. He then saw a parcel that is in the lap of Judy, "What's that?" Nick asked, pointing towards the parcel ,

"Oh this." Judy held up the parcel, "I do not know, here is not written the name of the sender."

"So, why do not you open it?" Nick asked.

"Right." Judy opened the parcel and it turns out, the contents of the package are a dozen fresh carrots, looks freshly harvested.

"Carrots?" Judy said, confused, "Maybe these from my parents."

Suddenly Nick stomach rumbling, "Speaking of carrots. What if we visiting at a restaurant?"

"Great idea. But this time you are paying." Judy teased Nick.

"Fine, fine, I understand." Nick replied irritably. Judy chuckled in response.

And they stopped at a seafood restaurant. They parked their car and walked into the restaurant. The restaurant was simple, although simple, but tasty food is well-known here. It is not very spacious and luxurious, but there is a dining table for a big-sized mammals, medium and small.

They were greeted by a hippo dressed in a suit and a piece of cloth that hangs in his left hand, "Can I help you?" He asked kindly.

Nick held up two fingers,"Two table for medium-sized mammals, please."

"Very well, sir. Please follow me, ladies and gentlemen." The hippo walking towards a table of medium size, close to the window.

"Thank you." Nick said, after he and Judy sat down at the dinner table.

"You're welcome, sir." The hippo with a friendly replied, after he poured in their glasses, "A waiter will arrive in a few minutes. Please enjoy your drinks beforehand." After hippos left, they enjoy their drinks. A few minutes later, came a weasel with a little note in his hand.

"Well, well, well. Look there is a weasel." Nick said,"You now become a waiter, Duke Weaselton?"

"Sure." Duke replied with pride, "Since I know you work in the ZPD, I do not want to cheat anymore, and began looking for work."

Judy smiled, "Well, it's good for you."

"Anyway, can I write you order?" Duke asked kindly.

"Okay." Judy look to the list of menu, "Ah, I want a grilled lobster in and of course the drink is carrot juice." Duke wrote the order.

"And me." Nick look into the menu, "ehmm, tuna fish is fried until crispy and drink is blueberry juice." Duke wrote the order.

"Okay. You order will be delivered within a few minutes, please wait." And Duke left immediately.

They both were out of the restaurant half an hour later. They both went on their way back to their respective homes. Nick drove Judy back to her apartment and the car was keep in front of the Judy's apartment. Yeah because the car was the official car or in other words a car owned by ZPD.

After Nick parked the car in front of Judy's apartment, he returned to his apartment by walking. His apartment is five blocks to the north of Judy's apartment.

Judy entered her apartment and went to her room, a simple room, only a bed, table and chair, and among them there is a window overlooking the city. Judy put the parcel after she closed and locked the door. She opened the parcel and observed around the gift box, she watched from the lid, the container until every carrot she examines. But there was nothing, it was just a regular parcel.

Judy stopped observing the parcel and began to eat the carrots after she lit a music box also functions as an alarm clock. Judy took her iPhone and phone her parents. Judy phone her parents via video call. She waited a few moments until her parents answered.

"Oh, hi sweetie. So, how are you?" Her mother, Bonnie Hopps asked with a big grin.

"I'm fine, Mom." Judy replied, she only saw her mother there, "Uh, Mom. Where is father?"

"Oh your father. He was doing a little work, you know, the season of carrot harvest." Bonnie replied.

"Oh right." Judy then took up the parcel and showing to her mother, "So, are you who sent this?"

Bonnie felt confused and begin to see the parcel of her daughter, "The parcel? No. We have not send a carrot for you."

Judy's face expressed surprise, "So, who sent this to me? There is no sender's name."

"I have no idea. We have not sent a carrot for you because we still have not finish harvesting them." Bonnie replied,"But, judging from the size of the carrot, seems to come from the Daucus farm."

"Where?" Judy asked.

"Daucus. A farm in the south, two hundred miles away from Bunnyburrow. "Bonnie explained.

Judy was silent for a moment, and began to speak, "Well, that is important is the real carrot and I just want to thank the sender."

Then, came Stu's voice was calling his wife, "Oh, it looks like your father needs help. Okay sweetie I have to go, you have to get rest because tomorrow is a tiring day. Bye-bye." Bonnie then disconnect the phone.

"Bye-bye." Judy then put her iPhone, "So, who was sending these carrots to me?" She said to herself.

Meanwhile, Nick is writing a report in his room. His room just like Judy, there is only a bed, table and chair, it's just that the window is located close to his bed.

Under a table lamp, Nick writing a report that has accumulated over several weeks, accompanied by a music. His pouch eyes looked black with red eyes.

Nick yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Disadvantaged some reports again, but I'm sleepy." Then he saw a photo, there are himself with Judy at his inauguration day become member of the police. Nick smiled and said, "Carrots." Then he went on writing his report.

Suddenly there was something of a surprise. Sounded a blast from the arms factory located a few blocks from Nick's apartment. He was surprised, and then he opened the window curtains. Nick's face turned pale and took his phone and called Judy, "Carrots? You saw it, right?"

Judy was looking towards the outside of the window and said, "Yes. what is actually happening? "Judy's apartments are facing right towards the arms factory and visible smoke began to emerge from the arms factory.

"I do not know." Nick replied, and then began to appear several fire fighting units to the arms factories, "What if you picked me up and we'll see what happens there."

Okay. "Judy replied," I will arrive in a few minutes. Prepare yourself. "Judy went to Nick's apartment without her uniform, without undressing, she soon got into the car and drove to his apartment.

When she got there, Nick was waiting in front and like Judy, he was not wearing his uniform. Without speaking, they both drove to the the arms factory that has been crowed by a fire engine and an ambulance.

They stopped their car in front of a store. Nominally ran into a crowd of people and Judy ask a question to a resident.

"Excuse me, sir." Judy said pleasantly, "What happened here?"

An antelope who was asked Judy and replied, "I do not know. Earlier, I was getting ready for slept, but I was surprised by the sound of the explosion."

Judy and Nick then immediately ran through the crowd and saw the ZPD car and nearby there is a cape buffalo, Chief Bogo. They approached him, "Chief Bogo." Judy called him.

He find the source of the sound and saw the two of them came up to him, "You. What are you doing here?" Chief Bogo asked brusquely.

"Well, we certainly want to help investigate the case." Judy replied.

"Yes sir, we will solve this case." Nick added.

"This case has nothing to do with you." Chief Bogo replied angrily, "This case has been handled. And why do you go home and sleep on your bed which comfortable? After all, this is the usual bombing case. "

"No sir. We will keep investigating this case with or without your permission." Judy deny,"Because this is our obligation."

*Sigh*, "Fine." Chief Bogo surrender in banning them.

"Thank you sir." Judy and Nick then ran toward a firefighter. A giraffe who appeared to observe the development of the fire has been approached by them.

Judy call the giraffe and asked, "Excuse me sir. What is really happening here? "

The giraffe looked up and replied, "We do not know, it's just difficult to extinguish this fire, because inside there are a lot of gunpowder."

Judy then think of something, she saw a clothing store for large size mammals across the the arms factory, "That's it." Judy cried, and then she ran towards it.

"Carrots, where are you going?" Nick asked with confusion.

"You wait here Nick. Because I'm going to need your help." Judy replied.

When Judy got there she goes into a clothing store and take a cloth of a very large size. Judy rolled it up and went towards a police helicopter which is located in front of a clothes shop. After receiving permission from the pilot, she immediately got in the helicopter with a large cloth roll in her hand.

"What would she do?" Chief Bogo look to Judy who was in the helicopter.

Judy immediately unfurled a large cloth and shouted toward Nick, "Nick, Nick !" Nick looked up, "You tell one firefighter to drop water into this fabric."

Nick understands and borrow one water hose from the fire department and pour water on the cloth.

"Okay Nick." Judy immediately turned towards the pilot, "Please fly closer to the roof of the the arms factory." The pilot immediately obey her words and the helicopter was directly above the the arms factory. "

Judy immediately unfurled the cloth and cover the entire factory building with the damp cloth. Moments later, the fire has been extinguished because of a wet cloth that had prevented the fire to burn oxygen, because the main cause of fire could burn is oxygen. The firefighters began to cheer and welcome Judy with full of happiness.

Judy ran toward Nick, "Good job Nick." Nick's chest struck Judy.

"No, no. You're the good work." Nick replied with a smile.

Then Chief Bogo approached them both, with a small smile on his face he said, "Well, well, well. I think this case deserve you two solve. "Nick and Judy's face began to express happiness,"I want you to investigate the cause of this factory on fire and find out if there is someone who deliberately do this."

"Yes !" Judy and Nick cheered in unison.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, Judy and Nick will be facing a case again. Will they both be done? What causes the arms factory on fire? And whether the explosion was from a bomb? Or just an accident? And Has something to do with the parcel that received by Judy?**

 **If the curious wait for the next chapter.**

 **Please, leave a review so I know my faults and flaws, and would enhance my story. Because basically, you guys are making me better.**


	3. Search for Clues

**Okay, we meet again.**

 **I want say thank you to Edit100 who has written a review in my first story about Zootopia.**

 **If there is something that can make you be interested, please let me know, who knows if it would enhance this story. Please, I really need your response, because for an author, the readers is so important. And another thing, I can not judge myself, but you can judge me.**

 **All right, this is the third chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Search for Clues

* * *

A big wet cloth has been moved by firefighters that wrapped around the building of arms factory. Then, Judy and Nick started investigating inside the factory.

They started investigating after they are given confidence in handling this case. They began investigating and observing, from the barn, place of manufacture the weapons. Each room they were investigating, but the result is still nil. Finally, after investigating the storage of gunpowder they find anything unusual.

"What is this?" Nick asked himself after he found a feather charred on the floor adjacent to a cupboard, he then turned to Judy, "Carrots, what do you think about this?" Nick held up the feather.

Judy picked it up and started observing, "I have no idea." She replied, "This fur has charred, so we can not knowing this fur. Unless, we can save it and send it to ZPD tomorrow. "Judy took out a plastic bag and put it in the plastic bag. Then she saw something of a surprise, "Wait Nick, can you step aside for a moment?"

"Okay." Nick replied and he quickly moved to the side.

Judy then kneeled down and look carefully into the gap of cupboard, she crept swirling around this cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked confused.

After Judy crept and circled the cupboard, she then breathed hard, so that the ashes in the surrounding fly everywhere and cause Nick cough uproariously, "Carrots, what are you doing?" Nick asked with annoyance.

Judy did not answer, and still focus on the gap of cupboard, suddenly she saw some ash is sucked into the gap, such as under the cupboard there is a hole, "Nick. Can you help me shift this cupboard? "

"Sure." Nick replied with a puzzled face, "But can you tell me what have you found?"

"Watch and learn." Judy smiled.

They bend over backwards to unseat the cupboard, but the cupboard has not shifted at all. In fact it is a vault, place to store a variety of room keys in this factory and a place to store some of the decor, plus it had a fairly large-sized for both of them, because it is sized to large mammals.

"It's useless, carrots." Nick exclaimed, and then he stopped pushing the cupboard, followed by Judy, "This cupboard very heavy, and it seems only an elephant who can move it."

Judy then watched around, she saw an attrition was under the cupboard and saw other attrition, but the attrition was such elongated and approaching towards a grinding machine. Yep, metal grinding machines, used to flatten the metal pieces. Nearby, there is a piece of rope, its size is quite large.

"Nick Wait, I have an idea." Judy said, "Why do not we open it in the same way as the offender?"

Nick was surprised, "What? Offender? So, you mean there is someone who is causing all this? "

"I just assumed." Judy then took a rope and tied it to metal grinding machines. She tried to turn on the machines.

"You know, this place is has just bursting into flames. Maybe the machine was been-" Before he completed his words, suddenly the engine was ablaze," Wow, Hallelujah. "

The machine was immediately rotate iron bars, where Judy tied the rope. After a while, the machine was like rolling up the rope and with the engine power, the cupboard was shift and then, the cupboard was fell onto the floor and cause a loud voice.

Judy immediately approached Nick who was surprised to see something, "Carrots, I think you're right."

Judy see a hole that had been covered with a cupboard before, "Wow." Judy's face reveals a surprise.

The hole diameter of one meter. At the very least, a wolf can enter it. The hole was not visible at inside it, because the hole was deep enough. It looks like a hole was made intentionally, a perfect circle and neatly on each side.

"What are we waiting for?. Let's go. "Judy immediately issued her Iphone and turned on the light like a flashlight, then she walked into the hole.

Nick was silent, and then he realized he left behind, "Oh-wait carrots!" Nick exclaimed, and then he immediately ran after Judy.

The inside of the hole there is a hallway. Such as hallways very long tunnel and unknown ends. The sides are just some of the soil and roots of trees are visible.

After a few minutes they walking in hallways followed the tunnel, Nick smell something, "Ah-carrot." Nick sniff, "What's this smell?"

Judy then sniff, "It's the smell of methane gas." She then shocked, "Nick whatever you do, do not create a spark. Because if you do that, then we would be burned to death." Judy commemorate him.

Nick put a face of fear and gulped, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, if the offender comes out of here, then we should pursue it." However, some time later, they found a stalemate. The hallway was covered by a pile of large stones, as if someone had accidentally closed it, "Oh, No. We're too late. "Judy then observe around and she found something surprising," Wait, what's that Nick? "She pointed her finger towards a stone that moves down from the top of the pipe.

Nick saw it and said, "It's a flint." His breath suddenly turn into fast, he immediately observe the stone that covered the hallway and said, with a pale face, "Carrots, when the stone fell. We're going to die. "

Judy was confused, "What do you mean?"

"The explanation later. For now we have to run! "Nick exclaimed, then he held her hand and pulled her so she can ran.

"Now, can you explain it?" Judy yelled as she ran.

"The stone that covered the hallway it was flint and stone that will fall out of the pipe was also a flint. So, if the stone had fallen then hit the other will create a spark and unfortunately the hallway was filled with methane gas. "Nick explained.

"So, this place is going to explode!" Judy realized something bad will happen and then he immediately grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him. She ran very fast, so that they can see a way out, "Come on Nick, a little more."

However, batuapi already fallen and sparks created and at the same time the hallway was like belch fire, "Ah, carrots!." Nick exclaimed, and Judy looked behind her. Behind them there was a fire that burst out very quickly. Judy then quickened her pace and they managed to get out shortly before the fire is burning them.

"Carrots, are you okay?" Nick was worried, and he helped wake her.

"Yes, I'm fine. You? "Judy asked.

"I am good. But, I think we lose a very valuable evidence. "Nick pointed toward the hole.

Judy immediately see it and in fact, the hole was already covered by the soil was eroded because it was exploded, "It's okay. We've got some clues, that are important, no one got hurt. "She showed photos who she took when they were in the hallway," Tomorrow we bring them to the ZPD."

"Great. So, now what's the plan?" Nick asked.

"Now we will look for clues from eyewitnesses." Judy replied, putting her iPhone into her pocket.

They both get out of factory building. Outside, there is still a lot of fire trucks and the atmosphere is still crowded by mammals. Seen Chief Bogo was persuading local communities to immediately return home, "I beg of you immediately return to your homes. This case was handled by the best police and will be resolved as soon as possible, so you do not need to worry." After Chief Bogo say that, the mammals soon return to their homes.

Judy and Nick came to Chief Bogo to report on their investigation, "Chief Bogo." Judy yelled.

Chief Bogo find the source of the sound and turned his head, "Hopps? So how? What did you find?"

Judy and Nick explained everything what they found and Chief Bogo reaction was very surprised, "That, sir. So, I implore you take this fur, and find out the type of this feather." Judy handed fur that charred,"Oh, and one more." She pulled out her iPhone and send the photos that she took while they were in the hallway,"It was photos in the hole."

Chief Bogo smile, "Well, I guess I'm not make a fault to entrusted this case to you both. I'll submit this evidence to Clawhauser, he might be able to find something." He then got into his patrol car,"Well, I hope you soon find the offender and if you need help, call me immediately." Chief Bogo stepped on the accelerator and the car immediately moved away

. They went to a wolf who in a cabin, he was a security guard at the factory, "Excuse me sir. We are from ZPD, may I ask you a few questions? "Judy said, she pulled out her notebook.

His face looked frightened, pale and cold sweat running down his face. He seems to was very traumatized from previous events. He answered with a nod of his head. Judy began to ask some questions to the wolf

"So, did you see someone who last time out of the factory?"

"Yes, she is a director at this factory."

"What did she do?"

"I do not know, because it is a personal matter. But I knew she was always the last one out because before she came home, she checks everything is in good condition."

"Before the explosion happened, whether there was something strange in the factory?"

"Yes, 23 minutes before the explosion, I heard some noise and the sound of shattering glass from the factory."

"Was you know how long it happen?"

"That event happened just a few minutes, then the sound stopped."

"Was that time someone comes in the factory?"

"I'm sure there was no one in the factory, because all the doors and windows had been locked and the key was in my cabin." The wolf showed key that coupled one to another.

"How many employees who work here and who are they?"

"To my knowledge there are only seven. Two sheep, three lions and two elephants, the rest is done by machines."

Judy wrote all the information from him and then she said, "Very well sir. Thanks for your information." Judy then turned to Nick," Nick Let's find other information. "

Nick holds his chin, apparently he was thinking something, "Wait carrots." Then he approached the wolf and asked a question, "sir. Did you receive a package or shipment before this incident?"

Judy was confused on his question.

The wolf tried to remember, "Package? Oh yes." He then walking toward a small wardrobe and picked up a box,"Here I got it in the afternoon before this incident."

Judy and Nick watched the box, "So, what's it?"

"No, nothing. Except, a small paper that did not match the size of the container. "

"What was written on the paper?" Nick continued his questions.

"Wait, where I put it?" The wolf rummaging through his desk and he finds a black paper, "Ah, this is it" He handed the paper to Nick, "I do not know what that meant, so I kept it."

Nick bowed so Judy could see that paper. The paper is black and there is a handwriting written with a white ink. The writing is a simply sentence that reads, "The lustrous glow at night." Nick and Judy read it simultaneously.

They looked confused, "What does this mean?" Judy looked confused.

Nick was holding his chin, "Maybe this is a warning."

Judy then turned to the wolf and ask a few more questions to him, "When did you get this?"

"I got this afternoon, after the factory workers go home."

"Where did you find this?"

"On my desk and my desk was in my cabin locked and only me who have the key."

"Then, there are any sender's name?"

"No. But I know where the origin of the box. "

"So, where?"

"Look, there is a kind of symbol of the star and in the center of star there is a crescent." The wolf showed that symbol, the symbol was found on the container of box.

Judy remembered something, she realized that the symbols are the same precisely as that symbol, "Ah, I know. It is a symbol of a store located in the Nocturnal District. Because of all the shops in Nocturnal District using this sombol each package of them. "

"Yes you're right."

Judy then turned toward Nick, "Nick, if is correct, then we can ask anyone who has bought the box and where it is located. If the my guess is correct, then maybe he or she was the bomber."

Nick was stunned, "But how do we know? I mean a lot of mammals in Nocturnal Districts districts in nocturnal mammals. "

"Calm Nick, I have a plan." Judy replied quietly, then she turned to the wolf, "Thanks for your time sir. Now, we'll go and hopefully your work smoothly." Judy immediately walked away from the wolf and followed by Nick.

"Alright carrots. What going to do then?" Nick asked when they both were inside the car.

"We're going to Nocturnal District." Judy replied excitedly.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wow, did Judy and Nick can find the offender? And whether the offender left a warning letter before she or he started his or her action? If you curious wait for the next chapter. The next chapter we will be in the Nocturnal District, where that place have not been raised in the movie of Zootopia 1, and I got a news that in the movie of Zootopia 2 would appear three new places, one of which is Nocturnal District and the other two are The Meadowlands and Outback Island.**

 **I beg you, leave a review so I'll know where my mistakes. And if there is a mistake in grammar I'm sorry and I'm please let me know so I can fix my mistakes.**

 **Okay, see you later.**


	4. Breaking The Silence

**Hi guys...**

 **Previously. I'm sorry for the delay. Actually, lately I was quite preoccupied with school, and writing another story, stories of Rio to be exact. However, now I am enjoying my holiday. So I have enough free time now.**

 **Then, I want to thank tweiler18 who have been following this story and add this story to a favorite list.**

 **All right, now we get to the story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking The Silence

* * *

The Nocturnal District is an ecosystem that is in Zootopia, located in the northern region, which overall is a plateau. The ecosystem is inside a giant cave, either natural or artificial caves, certainly in there is a fairly large city.

"Okay, Nick." Judy said when she is driving her patrol car, "We have arrived at The Nocturnal District." They arrived at an entrance to a cave, or rather The Nocturnal District. At the entrance the cave there is a gate, like a motorway. At that time, the state of calm and quiet.

"Oh, there seems to be a guard there." Nick said, "Let me take care of it." Judy move her car to get closer to the entrance gate and approached that rhino.

"Where's your license?" The rhino asked in a loud voice and echoed the walls of the cave, "This area is a quiet area and must have a license to get in."

The Nocturnal District is an ecosystem that is used not only for nocturnal animals, but sometimes also used by other animals to rest, because at The Nocturnal District always night. ya because the sun rarely shone in the cave.

"Look, sir." Nick said casually, "If you allow us to get in, with or without a license. So, we are not going to arrest you."

"Hah? Arrest me?" The rhino answered with a loud voice, so that led to the cave walls echoed back,"Who are you?"

"I think you already know." Nick said casually, and stroking the patrol car, "ZPD... and we come here, because there is a case to solved by us."

"If so, you should bring a letter of permission, are not you?" The rhino said coldly.

"Sir... we are not a lot of time, it means that we are not have time to go back and ask for a license. What if you let us in and we are not going to arrest you. You know, you're always making noise in this ecosystem. We've been watching you since before, and we saw you always snap the visitors with a loud noise and cause an echo in the cave. That means you... "

"You've ruined the tranquility in this ecosystem, and according the tranquility and comfort by code number 2." Judy said suddenly, interrupting him, "You will be punished quite heavily for devastating the tranquility. But if you let us enter without a permit, then we will consider it later. After all, we will not make a fuss inside."

The rhino looked shocked and just stared at them, "Fine. You allowed in. But remember, do not make a scene in there."

"Understood." Judy said, then she turned on the engine again, "Have a nice day, sir." Then, she stepped on the gas pedal, after the rhino let them pass.

And finally they get into the cave, or in other words, they have been in The Nocturnal District. The atmosphere is quite calm, without any sound, except the sound of their car. The streets were pretty deserted and occasionally seen passing vehicles. The streets are also pretty dark and only lit by street lights, each of which is about 100 meters.

"So, where do we start, carrot?" Nick asked, holding his chin with his hand, "There are hundreds of stores here and all the stores have a box with the star and crescent."

"I dunno, Nick." Judy replied, watching around, "Maybe we should ask someone.

After they get around some of blocks. They see a pedestrian who was walking alone, carrying a box the same size as the box in the army factory, "Excuse me, sir." Judy said politely, after she parked her car and walked over to him, "May I ask a couple of things to you?"

He is a bear, and Judy was behind him, "Sorry, I do not have many time." He said with a nervous and cold sweat drenching his fur, "Excuse me." Suddenly he accelerates his footsteps.

Judy and Nick felt suspicious of him, "Carrot, are you thinking the same thing as me?" Nick said.

"Yes..." Judy answered briefly.

"It's a bomb!" Judy and Nick shouted in unison.

"We have to go after him." Judy said frantically. Then, they both ran chase him and the occasional calling him, but the bear is still running and has been accelerating his steps.

They saw the bear turned right, "This way, carrot." Nick said, pointing to a small alleyway between buildings, "I'm quite familiar with this place."

Judy and Nick then turned toward an alleyway. The alley narrow enough to be passed by large mammals. That alley broke through to the other side of this block, even so, in front of them was a wall high enough and it is impossible for them to climb it.

"Not good. Stalemate..." Judy said breathlessly,"You said you know this place. "

"Yes, I did say that." Nick answered, then he took down a fire escape stairs of one of the buildings, "This way." Nick was soon climbing the ladder, and followed by Judy.

Once they reached the roof of the building that do not are too high, they can see the bear running frantically toward a store, not far from the building where they are located right now.

"Okay, Nick." Judy said, "Now what should we do?"

Nick seemed to be thinking about something, and then he watched around and see a piece of metal near power poles with wires that lead into a store, and that store is a place where the bear will come there, "Carrots, I have an idea, but I think this is a crazy idea."

"I don't care." Judy replied, "The most important thing we have to prevent that guy to the store and shut down the bomb from him."

"Well if you said that." Nick replied. Then he take on a metal rod and associate it with a power cable leading to the bear, "We have to slide down and we'll use this." Nick showed the metal, "Unfortunately, there is only one metal here. So, I'll take you. "

"What!" Judy said with surprise, "This is crazy."

"I know, but we have no choice." Nick replied, 'We must prevent him towards the shop and detonate the bomb. "

"Okay." Judy responded, then she is grasped her hand by Nick.

"Trust me." Nick said softly, "I will not release your grasp."

After careful preparation, they finally prepared to skated through the cable. So, each of them holding a metal that, Nick hold the metal with his right hand, while Judy with her left hand. And the remainder, they clasped their hands each other.

"You ready, carrot?" Nick said with a shudder.

"Yes, I'm ready." Judy replied nervously. Then, they look at the bear started to get closer to the store, "Okay Nick, let's do it!"

"Alright, this is it!" Judy and Nick simultaneously, they dropping their body from the building, but because them hang from the metal, and the metal associated with wires that decreased toward the store. So, they're like skating through the cable. They drove very fast, so that they can precede the bear. It only took a few seconds for them, to reach the roof of the store.

"We did it, Nick." Judy said with surprise, "We have preceded the bear. Nice work." Judy hit Nick's arm.

"Yes ... but I think we have not time to celebrate it. We must take that box." Nick replied.

"You're right." Judy replied, "Now. Leave it to me." She smiled, and then she swiftly jumped on a tree near the roof of the store. She approached the bear with caution, without sound. She jumped to the top of the tree, from one tree to another tree. After she was right on top of the bear, she immediately jumped at him and immediately took the box, "Yes... mission completed."

The bear was surprised and suddenly he snap at her, "You know what just did you do? It is a bomb, which would explode if the person pressing the button."

Nick heard the words of the bear, then he observed around him, and He see someone on the roof of a building, not far from him. However, because of the dark, He can not be sure who he/she is. But definitely, He could clearly see his/her evil smile and in his/her hand there is a button. The figure finger ready to press the button, and Nick began to realize that he/she will detonate the bomb. Then, he turned away from him/her and turned to Judy, "Carrots!" He shouted very loudly, hoped she would hear, "Hurry up, dispose that box. There is someone who will blow it up!"

"What !?" Judy gasp. When a mysterious figure that pushed the button, she opened it, and the bomb will explode less than 3 seconds. Her face turned pale and see the bear just gaping.

"Judy!" Nick jumped from the roof. He does not care that the roof height, he just worry about her. Then, he ran, but before he could approach it, the bomb exploded right in front of him. The bomb is produce a burst which large enough, so he bounced back and crashed into the tree. When he realized what was happening, he shouted, "Hopps!" He could not say anything, and could only drain tears started rolling down his cheeks, "She is gone." He said, as he saw the smoke still billowed in front of him.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oh no! Is she really dead? If you're curious, wait for the next chapter. Then, regarding at Nocturnal district, I just made it up. I mean, Nocturnal district could possibly be different from the original film.**

 **Do not forget to leave your reviews, if possible. And thanks to you who have read this chapter, sorry if somewhat shoddy. But I hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
